charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Once in a Blue Moon
Once in a Blue Moon is the 6th episode of the seventh season and 140th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The light of a blue moon conjures up strange transformations in The Charmed Ones. Could Leo be to blame for the near-death of the sisters' new Whitelighter...or is it the sisters themselves. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Nick Lachey as Leslie St. Claire *Joel Swetow as Alpha *Patrice Fisher as Beta *Ian Anthony Dale as Gamma *T.J. Thyne as Danny *John Ross Bowie as Marcus *John de Lancie as Odin *Kerr Smith as Kyle Brody Co-Stars *Treva Etienne as Possessor Demon *Todd Tucker as Creature Head Demon Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes Potions *Paige made vanquishing potions for whoever or whatever was attacking whitelighters. *Piper made potions for Leo if they (as Blue Moon Beasts) would attack him. *The Charmed Ones threw dispossession potions to dispossess Leo. Powers *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Leo, Marcus and Odin. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb ice cream to her and to orb away a Crystal. She also orbed a television towards a possessed Leo. *'Molecular Combustion:' Piper accidentally blew up a chandelier, a toaster and a vase. She later used it to blow up the smoke alarm in the kitchen. *'Hovering:' Used by Danny to hover while meditating. *'Healing:' Used by the Elders to heal Danny and Marcus. *'Illusion Casting:' Used by an Unseen Force to make Leo see the Creature Head. *'Optical Energy Blasts:' Used by the Avatars to vanquish the Possessor Demon and his tribe. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by a Possessor Demon. *'Teleportation Manipulation:' Used by the Avatars to prevent the Possessor Demon from teleportating. *'Possession:' Used by the Possessor Demon to possess Leo. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Leo (while being possessed) to attack Piper and the Elders. They also used it to attack him and to attack the Charmed Ones (as Blue Moon Beasts). *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Odin to orb Leo back to Magic School. *'Molecular Immobilization: '''Used by Piper to freeze the Possessor Demon in mid-teleportation. 7x06P1.png|Paige orbing out of the dining room. 7x06P2.png|Paige orbing back in on her chair. 7x06P3.png|Paige orbs a pot of ice cream to her. 7x06P4.png|Piper accidentally blows up a part of the chandelier. 7x06P5.png|Leo orbing in in the kitchen. 7x06P6.png|Piper accidentally blows up a toaster. 7x06P7.png|Leo orbing out of the kitchen. 7x06P8.png|Marcus hovering in a park whilst meditating. 7x06P9.png|Leo orbing in in the park. 7x06P10.png|Leo orbing out of the park. 7x06P11.png|Piper blows up the smoke alarm in the kitchen. 7x06P12.png|Leo orbing out of the kitchen. 7x06P13.png|Leo orbing in in Magic School. 7x06P14.png|The Elders combining their Healing powers to heal Danny. 7x06P15.png|Piper accidentally blows up a vase. 7x06P16.png|Paige orbing out of the Manor. 7x06P17.png|Paige orbing back in. 7x06P18.png|Leo orbing in in the Manor. 7x06P19.png|Paige orbing out of her car. 7x06P20.png|Paige orbing in in Brody's apartment. 7x06P21.png|Paige orbing out of Brody's apartment. 7x06P22.png|Paige orbing back in in Brody's apartment. 7x06P23.png|Paige orbing out of Brody's apartment. 7x06P24.png|Leo sees the floating head. 7x06P25.png|Marcus starts orbing out of the attic, but the Blue Moon Beasts pull him down. 7x06P26.png|Paige orbs away a Crystal. 7x06P27.png|Paige orbing out of the attic with Marcus. 7x06P28.png|The Elders combining their Healing powers to heal Marcus. 7x06P29.png|Odin orbing out of Magic School. 7x06P30.png|The Avatars make the Possessor tribe see the floating heads. 7x06P31.png|The Avatars vanquish every Demon in the tribe except for their leader. 7x06P32.png|Alpha stops the Possessor Demon from shimmering out. 7x06P33.png|The Possessor Demon possesses Leo. 7x06P34.png|Leo attacks Piper with a lightning bolt whilst being possessed. 7x06P35.png|Paige orbs a television towards Leo. 7x06P36.png|Possessed Leo orbing out of the attic. 7x06P37.png|Possessed Leo attacks other Elders with a lightning bolt. 7x06P38.png|An Elder attacks Leo with another lightning bolt. 7x06P39.png|Odin attacks Leo as well. 7x06P40.png|An Elder throws another lightning bolt. 7x06P41.png|The third Elder starts attacking Leo as well. 7x06P42.png|Paige orbing in in Magic School with her sisters. 7x06P43.png|Possessed Leo kills another Elder with a lightning bolt. 7x06P44.png|The Possessor Demon shimmering out of Magic School. 7x06P45.png|Leo gets hit by Odin's lightning bolt. 7x06P46.png|Odin and the other Elder attack the Blue Moon Beasts. 7x06P47.png|Odin remotely orbs Leo back into Magic School. 7x06P48.png|Leo orbing out, and Paige orbing out with her sisters. 7x06P49.png|Piper freezes the Possessor Demon in mid-teleportation. 7x06P50.png|The floating head vanquishes the Possessor Demon. 7x06P51.png|Paige orbing out of the Possesser Demons' lair with her sisters. 7x06P52.png|Leo orbing out of Magic School. Artifacts *'Crystals''' - The Charmed Ones wanted to use the Crystals to set a trap for whoever or whatever attacked Whitelighters. Since they turned into the Beasts who attacked them, Marcus trapped them in the cage before he fainted. Terms *'Blue Moon:' A a phase that traditionally loosens the bonds of magic, on the three days when the blue moon rises. It can wreak havoc with all magical forces, causing witches' powers to become erratic and unpredictable or even ineffective. Notes and Trivia *The WB used the promo title Blue Moon. *The WB use clips of the big bad wolf from "Happily Ever After" in their trailer for this episode. *Instead of using makeup effects, computer generated effects were used for the beasts, which cost less money. *Piper previously transformed into a beast under the full moon in "The Wendigo". *In this episode, it's hinted that Magic School is located somewhere near the Golden Gate Bridge, as the sisters look through the windows and see it. It is also believed to be floating in the sky. *This is the first time since "Oh My Goddess!" that Piper actually refers to Leo as her husband, while talking to the Avatars at the end of the episode. *This marks the sixth and final appearance of Nick Lachey as Leslie St. Claire. *This is the first time Piper uses her powers without her hands and only her mind. She claims that she was angry and reminds us that their powers are tied to their emotions. *Phoebe's premonition powers seen to be affected by her extensive sensitivity. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the term "Once in a blue moon", which refers to something happening very seldom. *The sisters transforming under the Blue Moon is similar to the fictional portrayal of werewolves transforming under the full moon, similar to the Wendigo. * The ice cream Paige is eating is Ben & Jerry's Phish Food which is known to be Rose McGowan's favorite in real life. Glitches *When Piper is about to explain about Leo, Paige orbs ice cream to the table she starts to take off the lid, but in the next shot she has the lid off and is eating it already. She also asks for three spoons, but only one spoon is shown. *When Phoebe talks to Leslie about him leaving, her arms change between shots from hanging by her sides to her hands clasped together in front of her. Gallery Episode Stills 7x06-piper.jpg 7x06-Paige-Phoebe.jpg 01acbser.jpg 03vdd.jpg 04sdf.jpg 06dfdfdf.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: It wasn't demonic, it was just that time of month. Besides it won't happen for another 50 years! :Piper: Yeah. By that time we will be a menace to our rest home! International Titles *'French:' Lune bleue (Blue Moon) *'Italian:' Notti di luna blu (Blue Moon Nights) *'Czech:' Když vyjde modrý měsíc (When Blue Moon Comes Out) *'Slovak:' Za svitu modrého mesiaca (At the Shine of the Blue Moon) *'Serbian:' Jednom u plavom mesecu (Once in a Blue Moon) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Noches de Luna Azul (Blue Moon Nights) *'German:' Im Bann des blauen Mondes (Under the Blue Moon's Spell) *'Hungarian:' Amikor feljön a kék hold (When the Blue Moon Arrives) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7